Congratulations(FIXED)
by HetaliaCutie
Summary: UPDATED! When our favorite Frenchie breaks the heart of the sweet Canadian, the Canadian's family has a few words to say to him. Same universe but with the Hamilton outtake Congratulations' lyrics!


Congratulations

 **Ships- Fruk(hinted), FranCan(Also hinted but main)**

 **Anywho- Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. If I did this would so be real!**

 **I don't know what happened to the first version but it turned into a bunch of code for some reason. Welp now we try again**

 **Human names used a bit for easier flow**

 **~J~**

France definitely wouldn't be able to be a peacemaker after this.

The world meeting had just ended, it finally had everyone back in it after years of war. Even if there were still tensions and he had just been forced to come out because of a drunken friend, it wasn't that bad. Of course there were those invisible sobs and America and England hugging and comforting Canada, but after what he did that was to be expected

America nodded to France discreetly to which England nodded back. England then walked over to France, a stiff posture about him but, France thought, it wasn't far off from usual England.

"France? Can I talk to you for a second?" England asked, it came out a bit ground

" _Oui_. We can go now." France answered, England nodded and took off, not waiting to see if France was following.

France was led into a room by England. It was empty except for a lone table with a tea cup on it. France looked confused, why would England want to talk in here? Suddenly the door clicked and locked and France found himself on the floor below England. How did he get there? My my, England was quick.

"Arthur?" France asked

"France," England said through gritted teeth. "Congratulations!" England paused and France let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You have invented an all new kind of stupid," England went on and France stiffened. "You know, a 'damage you can't possibly undo' kind of stupid, a 'break all the inmates out of cells' kind of stupid, or a 'Truly, you didn't try to think this through?' kind of stupid!" England stressing the 'kind of stupid' each time was getting to him, he seemed to be slipping from Pirate speak to Gentleman speak with every one.

"England...I.." France started but it didn't seem like England was having any of it.

"Let's review."

England glared at his nails and tapped his foot then looked up as if expecting France to fess up. When France only stared back in sorrow England continued in an almost monotonous fashion. "You took a rumor a few maybe two drunkards knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you! I begged you to take a break as to not break his heart, you refused to!"

"So scared of what your 'other wives' will do to you!" England flared as France found a nice spot on his shoe and tried to think of all the ways in which it was dirty. "You're the only 'other' you ever seem to lose to!"

"Do you want to know why Alfred can do what he wants?" France looked up from his feet only to come face to face with England's glare "He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response. So, congratulations twat!"

" _Angleterre_..." France tried again quietly

"You've redefined your life as a nation! Congratulations" England mock-clapped to him

"It was an act of loving sacrifice! It was for _l'amour! L'amour!_

"Sacrifice?" England muttered quietly in an almost confused voice. "I languished in a loveless Alliance with my brother, I lived only to call and text you...I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it lead us to?'" France's eyes widened as he came to understand why England was here and not America or even Cuba at that point. He was glad because at least he wasn't beaten to a pulp. On the other hand he deserved it.

"That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back on my own and I'm here to stay!" France looked up. He didn't realize that England had finally made his boss relinquish that alliance. "Do you know what I'm here to do?"

" _Angleterre?_ " France asked. He knew he wasn't back for him but it was worth a shot in the long one

"I'm not here for you. You should know this." England said. He shoved his pointer finger into France's face and looked at him as though he had done something disgusting. He had, but England hadn't made that face this whole time.

"I know my little brothers like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind and a billion years ago Matthew said to me 'he's mine...' So I stood by. Do you know why?" France shook his head. England had started to jab his finger right where France's heart was. "I love my little brothers more than anything in this life and I will choose his happiness over mine every time, Matthew!"

"Matthew..." France said longingly. How he missed him.

"Is the best thing in our lives. So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with only the best!" England backed off but was still staring France down.

"Congratulations, for the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for Canada. Give him the bloody best life!" With those final words England swept away from him and opened the door. He yelled something that was muffled but sounded suspiciously like 'America it's your turn!' which made France shiver. England had once told him that kid had swung a bison around.

"So! As Iggy was saying-" Wait when did America get in here? When did England disappear? France was made an acquaintance of America's pistol for an obvious reason, though he had paid zero attention to what America said.

" _Merde_.."

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading- if you want more like this let me know. And I'll be hopping back on my other stories in a bit, just needed a break.**

 **Translations**

 **French**

 **Angleterre- England**

 **Merde- God**

 **Oui- Yes**

 **L'amour- Love**


End file.
